Unsuspected Love Not Really
by illogicalgirl
Summary: This is a very old story of mine that iw rote and finished but now my friend is making me put it here for him. Its completed but it needs fixing so it will still take a while. Im also lazy but I will try to update as much as I can. Only 8 Chapters
1. Prologue

**HI! Im back...again!**

**Well now Im writing a NaruSasu for my friend Bryan (You better appreciate this! I have other stories that need to update and im taking my time to do this for you!)**

**Well on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

Since Sasuke left Naruto has been very sad and lonely even when Sakura was noticing him. The reason he left was because of Orochimaru. Naruto really hates Orochimaru right now, for taking Sasuke away from him.

Thing was, Naruto was head-over-heels in love with Sasuke. And that was exactly how Sasuke felt about Naruto.

Sasuke was sad because he had to leave his precious Naruto back at Konoha but he needs the power so he could kill Itachi and protect Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke always said they hate each other but the always had strong feelings for each other. They tried to make it go away, because they were afraid of how the other felt, but the love was too strong and so they accepted them when they realize they couldn't control it.

It was winter and Naruto was even more down. Winter was Sasuke's favorite season. Winter reminded Naruto of Sasuke, of how he is, and how he acts.

Naruto has been just going to practice and then walking home and going to bed and done nothing else, except for when Iruka asks him to have ramen with him. That always cheers him up a little.

However, Naruto never expected what was going to happen to him that night...

* * *

**MUAHAHA! Cliffy! If you want to find out what happens then review. At least 3 reviews to continue. I will be writing it but I won't post them! Yes, im evil like that!**

**NOW GO AND PRESS THAT BUTTON! You know you want to...**


	2. Winter Surprise

**YAY! THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH!**

**Even tough the reviews scared me a little I loved them! Thank you so much!**

**Err well this is the second chappy**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Winter Surprise**

**In Naruto's Room**

"I miss Sasuke so much" Naruto said taking a bite out of his onigiri. "I wish he had never left" he continued taking another bite. "Argh! Why does he have to be sucks a baka! I didn't want you to go and leave me hanging around wandering if you're dead!" he yelled as he smashed his onigiri into his nightstand. "I just want you to come home Sasuke" he said in a sad tone finally calming down.

The suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Naruto got out of his bed and went straight to the door to see who it was.

"Hi Naruto!" said Sakura cheerfully when Naruto opened the door. "Oh. Hi Sakura-Chan" Naruto said emotionless. "I just came to see how you were doing and see if you wanted to get some ramen" she said still cheerful.

"Umm... sorry Sakura-chan but I just want to be alone right now" Naruto said. "Oh okay. Well, um, hope you get better Naruto-Kun" said Sakura loosing her cheerful tone. "Thanks Sakura-Chan" said Naruto smiling sadly. "Sure thing Naruto" said Sakura leaving now.

Naruto came back inside after he closed the door.

Sakura and Naruto have been friendlier with each other since that day that Sakura made Naruto spill out why he was sad. He also had to confess his love for Sasuke to her. She surprised him when she had said that she knew it. Sakura had lost her crush for Sasuke and had moved on to Lee. She supported Naruto now and always trying to cheer him up.

"I can't believe I just turned down ramen" Naruto said sighing. "I think I should go to bed now" he said walking to his room. "I think I sulked enough for today" he said yawning and getting in bed.

**Later that night**

"I am so tired" said a panting voice in the winter night. He hard dark hair, that had some snow in it and black coal eyes. The shadow over his face moved and the person was Sasuke.

He had just escaped Orochimaru with a few ninjas behind on his tail. He was badly injured but he managed to kill the ninjas.

He was walking when he noticed Naruto's house.

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered thinking about the boy. "I hope he helps me" he said walking to Naruto's door. He knocked on it waiting for naruto to answer.

Naruto was sleeping when he was interrupted but a knock on his door.

He got up and went to the door. He opened it to reveal the person he was hoping it was.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered clearly shocked.

* * *

**Woo! Another cliffy! Heheheh**

**Well this story is actually finished I just have to type it since I lost the file. I will try to update everyday for my friend. Now REVIEW!**


	3. Author's Note

Hello everyone. This is an authors note because I am sorry to say that I might not write the next chapter for at least a month or more. I am writing a new story because my dad told me to write a new original story and maybe I'll be able to publish it! YAY!

Well at least I have a dream now...

Anyway,

Sorries. I will try to update when I get bored or something.

P.S. If you want to read the story I will be writing, contact me and I'll let you read it.

-Loveless-Chan


End file.
